<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanditon House - Ep2-3 by Grasshopper01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814512">Sanditon House - Ep2-3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasshopper01/pseuds/Grasshopper01'>Grasshopper01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sidney Would Rather [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, smut with a little bit of borrowed plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasshopper01/pseuds/Grasshopper01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things never seem to go the way Sidney intends for them to. Just here to help him out....sorta.</p><p>A series of loosely connected one-shots.</p><p>Sidney finds himself in Miss Heywood's company...in the dark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sidney Would Rather [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanditon House - Ep2-3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney wandered into the hall at Sanditon House, noting how empty the place was.</p><p>He had left his cane after that fiasco of a luncheon, and found himself back there to retrieve it.</p><p>He looked about the large hall, bathed in the last remnants of dusk. Walking further into the room, Sidney glanced around for the missing cane. It occurred to him that perhaps it was at the far end of the room, near where he had been seated. He walked purposefully in that direction.</p><p>Suddenly, a slight figure popped up from alongside one of the tall wingback chairs in the far corner.</p><p>Sidney pulled up quickly. “Miss Heywood! What are you doing here, at this hour?”</p><p>Startled, Charlotte gasped. “Mr Parker. I, uhhm...I left my gloves.” She paused, holding them up. </p><p>She looked at him, puzzled. “And you?”</p><p>Sidney smirked. “Cane,” looking pointedly to the buffet behind her, before taking a few quick strides in her direction and grabbing it up from leaning against the sideboard. </p><p>He turned to her, an awkward silence settling quickly between them. Sidney watched as her eyes roamed about the room, not sure where to settle. He, on the other hand, never took his eyes off of her. She was gorgeous. The blush of her cheeks was visible, even in the quickly diminishing light.</p><p>It would soon be dark. The whole house must have already retired after the long day. They were alone, Sidney realized, for all intents and purposes. He felt a thrill pass over his body.</p><p>"Ah. Miss Heywood...,”</p><p>Her eyes darted back to his. “Yes?”</p><p>Sidney took a step forward. “I wanted to say, I admire the way you stood your ground today. Against Lady Denham and...well, me, as well, I suppose.” He paused for a moment, watching her reaction carefully. When he saw her frame soften just a bit, he casually took another step closer, subtly closing in on the remaining distance between them.</p><p>A slow smile played on her lips. “Thank you?”</p><p>She looked like she wasn't sure if he was sincere or not. He watched her studying him, could practically see her mind whirling, trying to figure him out.</p><p>“My pleasure.” Indeed. </p><p>Sidney continued, "I fear we got off on the wrong foot. Perhaps we could start over?"</p><p>He had taken another step as he spoke, and was now close enough to reach out and touch the errant curl lying along her shoulder and resting on her chest. </p><p>Sidney could tell his nearness affected Charlotte. Her breaths were deeper. The flush that had colored her cheeks, was racing downward, disappearing under the neckline of her dress.</p><p>"I know I've been a brute. I cannot account for my behavior, except that - in all honesty - you have unsettled me, at every turn." He held her gaze. One more small step forward… "And I find I don't mind at all."</p><p>He reached out to touch the curl that had captured his attention...letting his fingers brush her cheek as he did so, and then trailing the curl down to her shoulder and over her chest, his fingers grazing her skin ever so lightly, the whole way.</p>

<p>She was trembling. Her eyes fluttered closed. She began to sway away from him, so he put his other arm around her waist to steady her, and drew her against him. It took everything within him not to moan aloud, right then and there.</p><p>Good God. Charlotte Heywood was in his arms. He was delirious at the fact. And completely aroused. His cock had been twitching ever since he realized how alone they were. And in the dark, no less - the room now only dimly lit by the moon.</p><p>"Charlotte." He paused, waiting for her eyes to focus on his, leaning in so close that he could feel her quick breaths on his face. "May I call you Charlotte?"</p><p>"Yes." It was no more than a whisper. </p><p>"Will you call me Sidney?"</p><p>He watched her blink slowly. </p><p>She lowered her eyes, and then looked up at him through her lashes.</p><p>"If you like." </p><p>Sidney tightened his arm around her waist, splaying his fingers wide across her lower back to press her closer to him. His other hand slid up to her neck, his thumb stroked just under her chin. Leaning in, his lips close to her ear, his voice low and deep, "I would like that very much." </p><p>"Very well…," she gasped against his neck. And then grabbing the sides of his coat in her hands and pulling slightly, she pressed herself fully against him. "Sidney."</p><p>This time, Sidney did groan, and he felt her shiver against him in response. He dragged his mouth from her ear, along her jaw to her mouth. He captured her lips, moving and pressing his lips to hers. He felt her release the sides of his coat, her hands traveling over his chest to lace about the back of his neck, her fingers curling into the hair above his collar. </p><p>He pulled away from her mouth, breathless. They both were. He pressed his forehead to hers, looking into her passion-glazed eyes. He cupped the side of her face, and ran his thumb over her lower lip. Her lips parted slightly, and he took that opportunity to press his open mouth to hers, sucking her lower lip, running his tongue along it, before dipping into her mouth. He heard her whimper, as he rubbed his tongue against hers. He gently licked into her mouth once more and then sipped at her lower lip, plump and wet from their kisses. </p><p>Sidney pulled back and looked over her face. "Have I frightened you?"</p><p>"No. No, of course not. I've just not been kissed like that, before."</p><p>"Ah. Well." Sidney chuckled. </p><p>They maintained their embrace - Sidney's arms tight about her, except for his hand that trailed slowly up and down her back…occasionally easing over the top of the back of her dress to touch her bare skin. Her head rested on his chest and he could feel her fingers curling and stroking the hair at his nape. </p><p>Suddenly, she giggled. </p><p>He looked down at her and smiled. "What is it?"</p><p>He watched a myriad of emotions cross her face - shyness, curiosity, embarrassment…</p><p>"What...what you did with your tongue…it made me think about what I had said earlier…about the tongue lashing."</p><p>Sidney thought he might have lost all capacity for thought in that moment. And if he hadn't been before, Sidney was, without a doubt, hard as a rock, now. </p><p>"Oh, Miss Heywood. You have no idea," Sidney all but growled, picking her up so quickly that she squeaked in surprise, even as her legs automatically circled his waist. </p><p>Sidney turned quickly and placed her on the sideboard, pushing trays out of the way, as he slid her back to sit firmly on the top. His dark eyes roamed greedily over her face and neck, down to her breasts heaving over the top of her dress. He looked back up to search her face, suddenly realizing he may have scared her, truly, this time. He knew he must look desperate. And he was. For her.</p><p>He forced himself to slow down. He settled his hands on her thighs. He looked down, watching his hands slide along the tops of her thighs, measuring his breaths, as he did so. Her skirts, already hiked up around her knees, continued to make their way up, and up.</p><p>When he felt he had regained some semblance of control, Sidney chanced looking back up at her. He could have come in his pants at the sight. Her eyes were glassy watching him, her lips parted, her chest rising and falling, her skirts nearly around her waist. Hazily, he watched as she leaned toward him. He watched her. She reached up to trace the contours of his face. His eyes drifted closed in contentment as she stroked his brows, his nose. </p><p>His eyes still closed, his hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they resumed caressing her legs, up and down and back up, higher, teasing the silky skin he had uncovered at the tops of her stockings. </p><p>"...no idea…," he mumbled, mostly to himself, opening his eyes in time to see her watching her own fingers, as they ghosted over his lips. He was mesmerized. Her eyes moved up to his then, and she settled her forearms on his shoulders, never breaking their gaze. Sidney's hands went to her waist, as she scooted her bum forward on the table, until their chests were flush and his hips were snug between her spread thighs. Sidney was hardly breathing at all, now. Then brushing his nose with hers, she breathed against his lips, "Show me."</p><p>It was Sidney's turn to tremble. He moaned against her mouth, his hands coming up to either side of her head, holding her, angling his mouth across hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth. He licked and sucked, and felt her confidence growing as she responded in kind, rubbing her tongue against his, drawing his lower lip into her mouth, sucking and nipping.</p><p>His hands slid down to the top of her dress. His fingers caressing her over the bodice, before bringing his hands to rest at her waist, his thumbs stroking the undersides of her breasts as they continued to kiss, messily.<br/>
Sidney broke away from her mouth, pressing wet kisses along her jaw down to her neck. Charlotte exhaled hotly, her head falling back, and he took advantage of the access she gave him, sucking lightly on her pulse point before pressing his tongue flat against it and licking a wet stripe up to her ear where he kissed the delicate skin just underneath.</p><p>Charlotte moaned softly. Sidney thought he had never heard such a beautiful sound and he wanted more. His mouth and tongue worked their way across her collarbone, as he reached around to the back of her dress and found the tie at the top. He pulled it loose, giving her dress just enough slack that a generous tug in the front was all it took to bare her breasts to him.</p><p>Sidney had sneaked a fair number of glances at Charlotte's chest since they had met. He honestly wasn't sure how he had gotten through the dance with her at the ball. Her dress had been so low cut. She was much more voluptuous than many of the women who threw themselves at him in London. And now, here she was...skirts up to her waist, breasts spilling over her top...and all he wanted to do was worship them for the rest of his days. </p><p>He reached up, cradling her face in his hands, and leaned in, kissing her slowly and thoroughly. Then, pulling back and looking deeply into her eyes, he let his hands skim down her neck and over her bare shoulders, down her arms to her waist, before bringing them back up in front to cup her breasts. He slowly let his eyes travel down to where his hands held her and watched as her nipples responded to his touch, puckering and becoming hard. He rubbed his thumbs over both and Charlotte choked back a moan, grabbing his forearms at the wrists - whether to hold on or press him to her, he wasn't sure - and dropping her head forward onto his shoulder.  </p><p>Sidney continued to rub gentle circles around Charlotte's nipple with one hand, while he reached up to delve his fingers into the curls arranged at the back of her head. He turned her face towards his and kissed her swollen lips before leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses down her neck and into the valley between her breasts. </p><p>Charlotte was panting, and he felt her fingers curl into his hair, stroking the curls on top of his head and then diving into the shorter hair on the back of his head. He hummed in satisfaction when he heard her whisper, "Yes, Sidney…yes…," as he placed kisses along the swell of both breasts. He hesitated, pondering with a small smile what her reaction would be, before finally licking a circle around the rosy peak, causing Charlotte to shiver and gasp, pressing his mouth to her and alternately chanting his name and whimpering, “Oh God…,” weakly. </p><p>That would do nicely. He allowed her to hold him to her, delighted to linger as long as she liked, grazing the tips of her breasts with his teeth, then soothing the bite with his tongue, before switching to the other side to do the same, sucking each in turn until she was a quivering mess in his arms, begging for more, though he was sure she knew not what the “more” was that she wanted.</p><p>She was pressing him to her, and herself to him. “Sidney...Please!” </p><p>Sidney kissed his way back up to her lips, claiming them, while his hands slid up to the tops of her thighs, his thumbs rubbing circles at the edge of the damp curls there. He slowly continued drawing circles between her legs, inching closer in, as he nibbled her lower lip, licked it, kissed along her jaw...</p><p>“God, Charlotte. You are magnificent. I could touch you and taste you for the rest of my life, and…,” he moaned softly, “it would never be enough.” </p><p>His fingers moved ever so slowly into the curls covering her center, all the while whispering words of praise and desire in her ear. He found her so very wet. He pulled away from her ear and pressed his forehead to hers, breathing raggedly, deeply, swearing reverently against her lips, as his thumb pushed through, finding the swollen nub and stroking it gently. Charlotte cried out against his lips and he swallowed the beautiful sounds into his mouth, kissing her, as he set up an increasingly firm pace against the hard button.</p><p>“You’re so wet for me, Charlotte.” </p><p>“Yes...yes...mmmm…”</p><p>She was beginning to writhe against his hand, so Sidney reached around with the other hand to grip her backside. He continued to circle her clit with his thumb, then carefully teased her opening with a long finger… dipping in and out shallowly, to gauge her reaction. </p><p>Her reaction was more than he could have ever hoped for, as she whimpered and gasped, “Ohhh...oh, God...oh, Sidney…please...Please,” between feverish kisses. </p><p>He wanted to fill her - his cock was near to bursting - but he wanted her to be ready for him, so he pressed in with his middle finger, deeper and deeper, until his hand was flush against her and his entire finger was enveloped in wet heat. Eyes closed and jaw clenched tightly, he could feel the muscles inside her squeeze him. He gave her, and himself, a moment, and then slowly eased his finger out and then back in. </p><p>Charlotte gasped sharply. “Ahh! That feels...it feels…more, Sidney, more.”</p><p>More. He wanted more, too. Sidney leaned into her, holding her round bum in his hand, kissing her, working his finger in and out at an increasingly maddening pace. Charlotte could hardly keep quiet and he did his best to keep their mouths pressed together to absorb her moans, and his, as well. He licked into her mouth in the rhythm of his finger moving back and forth inside her. </p><p>He stopped kissing her long enough to whisper against her lips, “I’m going to add another, Charlotte… can you….?” She only could look at him, her eyes half closed in ecstasy, and whisper, “Yes.” So, he did. He pressed two fingers in and out, in and out, over and over, watching her, placing light kisses over her face, and then watching her again. He could see her pleasure building, could feel it tightening on his fingers. Her eyes were squeezed shut, he kissed the furrow between her brows, and encouraged her softly, “Let go, Charlotte...I’ve got you.” He caught one of her nipples between his lips, sucking, and pressed firmly in, as deep as his fingers could go, swirling his thumb around the tight nub, once, twice, and suddenly, her back arched, and Charlotte pressed herself down on his hand, moaning long and low, her orgasm leaving her shaking in his arms.</p><p>Sidney held her, kissing her softly, gathering her close. Charlotte was practically boneless, but pressed into him and Sidney’s hips jerked against her involuntarily when she came up against his hard length. He began breathing rapidly, trying to calm himself, but it was difficult. He had just watched Charlotte Heywood come undone on his fingers, and she was currently wrapped around him, face pressed into his neck, breathing heavily there. </p><p>When she pressed against his cock again, he moaned and said, with a hint of warning, “Charlotte, please.” Her fingers left his hair and trailed around his neck to his throat, where she stroked the skin above his cravat, before pulling it loose and kissing the exposed skin there. She whispered, “What do I do?”</p><p>He took her hands in his and moved them down to the buttons of his breeches. He watched her fingers tremble as she worked each one, til the fall was open and his cock was exposed. He heard her exhale in quiet fascination, “Oh..,” as she gently placed her palm flat against him and caressed him lightly. He groaned.</p><p>“I don’t think I can wait, while you do any more of that, Charlotte.” Sidney was practically shaking. He took her mouth passionately, and Charlotte matched him, stroking his tongue with hers and pulling firmly on his hair. He pulled her forward, wanting to take her where she was, but the sideboard was just a bit too high. Grumbling, Sidney pulled Charlotte forward til she slid off the sideboard and down the front of his body. Sidney grabbed her knee, hiking her leg up around his, as she came to stand on one tip toe, pressed between him and the buffet. He positioned himself carefully, and holding her gaze steadily, pressed into her. </p><p>She was tight, but so wet, and he slipped in easily at first. He held himself in check, listening to her quick breaths, watching her… watching and listening for any indication he should stop. He found none, so continued to press. He could feel her stretching, encompassing him and he almost whimpered in ecstasy and relief.</p><p>“Oh, God, Charlotte, you feel exquisite. You feel so good on me…so tight...so warm and wet....just for me...Yes?”</p><p>“Only you, Sidney. Only you…” she fisted his lapels and he leaned down, to capture her mouth between her breathless words, “you make me feel…,” she shifted, pressing her hips forward and, just like that, he was all the way in. He held still. She gasped, “I feel so full.”</p><p>Sidney couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled out slightly and pushed back in slowly. He could feel her walls caressing him, so snug. He pulled out a little more and pressed in a little harder.</p><p>Charlotte was clinging to him. He noticed her trying to match his movements as he set up a delicious rhythm. She was pressing forward when he did, and that made his thrusts even deeper. He could hear her breathing picking up pace, and she was whining at every drag of his cock. A short grunt accompanied each one of his thrusts, now, and they were getting faster, messier. </p><p>They were beginning to rock the sideboard a bit, and he noticed the light clanging of silver as they jostled the sturdy piece of furniture. He ignored it. He wanted to feel her orgasm one more time, with him inside her, so he reached between them and pressed his fingers through to her slick bud and rubbed her, while he continued to fill her over and over with himself. She grabbed the back of his head, and they kissed, all lips and tongues and sharp breaths. Sidney kept thrusting and tweaking with his fingers, begging her, “Come apart for me, Charlotte…one more time.” And she did. Her walls began to flutter around his length, until she was like a vice around him. He could do nothing but push, push deeper, harder, as she milked him of all he had.</p><p>He rolled his hips against hers, the silver service on the buffet clanging lightly, as they both came down. He didn’t want to pull out, yet. The feeling of the remnants of her orgasm on his cock was amazing, so he worked them both through it, his eyes closed.</p><p>The blissed out haze was settling and he felt her soften around him, still thrusting easy, while the trays and dishes jostled, clanging a bit louder…</p><p>So strange, he thought, through the haze. He could not hear anything now...except the clang of the silver. The haze was engulfing him now, as the clanging grew more pronounced. He tried to reach for Charlotte, but the haze was all there was. That, and the clang of metal against metal. </p><p>Clang.</p><p>Clang...</p><p>Clang…...</p><p>Clang………..</p><p>Sidney jerked awake, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He remembered Charlotte...and Sanditon House...and…his cane, her gloves…and... </p><p>What was that damned clanging? It was reverberating in his skull! </p><p>He rolled over, sitting up. He looked around blearily, only to find himself alone, on the table, in the tavern where Babbers and Crowe had obviously left him...the bastards.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First and foremost - Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!!<br/>Second, this is my first fanfic, ever. I probably haven't written a story of any kind since high school...maybe middle school! So be gentle. Constructive criticism welcome. :)<br/>Third, I plan this as a series. But this first one took a while, so I'm not sure how fast this will go. Hopefully, subsequent posts will be in a timely fashion.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>